iNever Knew
by BlueJayWayProductions
Summary: I cared about her.. I couldn't let her go... Seddie R
1. Prolougue

_iNever Knew: A Seddie Fanfic_

_Seddie_

_**Prologue **_

"_Sam.. Don't go." _

"_I have to."_

"_No you don't.."_

"_Freddie! You and Carly have it great! You're going to Harvard. I have no where to go. I'm gong to New York. I'll find a life there." _

"_Sam. You can live with me in Harvard! Or Carly in Yale! PLEASE stay, Sam! I need you!"_

"_Freddie.." _

"_Sam. If you leave.. I won't be able to survive. Sam, PLEASE!"_

"_Freddie. I have to go.. I can't go to Harvard.. Or Yale. I have to do this on my own."_

"_Sam! This isn't about college, isn't it? Tell me!"_

"_Freddie.. I just can't. This is big. I can't ignore it, okay? I've pretended it wasn't there for a long time. I didn't want to believe it! But it worse than ever, now!"_

"_Sam.. I care about you. I want to know what about whatever is hurting you."_

"_Freddie…"_

_

* * *

_

**Well.. There ya go! I wonder what is wrong with Sam.. Who knows.. I do! LOL.. R&R PLEASE? **


	2. Chapter 1

**Hiya peoples!! I got some reviews on the Prologue that meant a lot to me.. I'd like to give a shout out to: **

**Dothepepperminttwist**

**RoxxxyGurl13**

**Hezza-Danieeru**

**They were my first 3 reviewers and they made me SUPER happy!! They made me SO happy, I immediately sat down to type. Thx to those writers!! Without them, I may not have had the will to write the next chapter today, so if you're glad this chapter is published, thank them!! **

**P.S.: This story will be in Freddie's POV**

"_Sam.. Don't go." _

"_I have to."_

"_No you don't.."_

"_Freddie! You and Carly have it great! You're going to Harvard. I have no where to go. I'm gong to New York. I'll find a life there." _

"_Sam. You can live with me in Harvard! Or Carly in Yale! PLEASE stay, Sam! I need you!"_

"_Freddie.." _

"_Sam. If you leave.. I won't be able to survive. Sam, PLEASE!"_

"_Freddie. I have to go.. I can't go to Harvard.. Or Yale. I have to do this on my own."_

"_Sam! This isn't about college, isn't it? Tell me!"_

"_Freddie.. I just can't. This is big. I can't ignore it, okay? I've pretended it wasn't there for a long time. I didn't want to believe it! But it worse than ever, now!"_

"_Sam.. I care about you. I want to know what about whatever is hurting you."_

"_Freddie…"_

I had made boundaries. It hurt to much to think about what she had told me.

I could remember that night clearly. Every night that day was in my dreams. The pitter-patter of the soft drizzle of rain, the way Sam's golden strands of hair fell limply onto her shoulders, the way the moonlight shone on the wet pavement.

Water sprayed from the shower nozzle, soothing my aching muscles.

I had done everything possible to help Sam, and I will do everything I could. Sam used to cause me physical and emotional pain, but she just couldn't now. It was too hard.

The worst part was, she wouldn't even tell Carly. I tried to convince to, but she always shrugged and sad Carly was stressed as it is.

Carly was back and forth from Yakima to Seattle everyday. Her grandfather was really sick and her and Spencer were the only relatives close enough to reach him daily.

I looked down at my fingers. They were more wrinkled than a raisin. My alarm to get out of the shower.

I stepped out and looked at myself in the mirror.

There were bags under my eyes, my face was pale, and stress lines were visible on my forehead.

But I didn't care.

Sam thought she could do this by herself.. But I knew she couldn't. She thought this was just another "F" on a report.. She thought she could brush this off.

She couldn't.

I sighed and wrapped a towel around my body. I left the bathroom and entered my room. I dressed, brushed my teeth, combed my hair, and got ready for the stressful Saturday ahead.

I jogged downstairs to my living room. I lived in apartment B2 in Bushwell Plaza. I moved out of my Mom's when I saw 18 and bought this one.

I grabbed my keys, coat, and my snow boots. I walked out of the apartment and down to the lobby.

"What are you doing here?!" The nasty, mean, and ruthless doorman, Lewbert, screamed.

I sighed and walked out without and answer. The cold hit my like a fast train the moment I stepped out the door. I took a deep breath of the crisp, winter air. My lungs ached, but I wasn't going to complain. I should be thankful. I'm not the one who.. I couldn't go on. The sentence was too hard to finish.

I headed towards the Bushwell Plaza parking lot. I smiled as I remembered Spencer and Gibby acting like seamen in Spencer's boat.

I jumped in my silver Jeep Wrangler and shoved the keys in the ignition. The rumbled to life with a growl. I drove down the road to Sam's house. I was scared. I knew this will be bad news. I just knew Dr. Robert will tell us something horrible.

The Jeep turned into Sam's driveway within 20 minuets. I could remember the day Sam got the apartment like it was just yesterday.

"_Where are we!?" Sam asked for the 13__th__ time._

"_Sam! I told you.. It's a surprise!!" I replied. _

_She looked out the window and pouted. _

_Soon enough, we had pulled in to the driveway. "We're here!" I called. _

_She saw the apartment. "W-what is it?" _

"_Your new apartment!" _

"_What!?" She ran out of The Jeep, and I followed. "How did you afford this?"_

"_Well, Carly, Spencer, and Melanie helped.." I ran my fingers through my hair. _

"_Freddie! This is the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me!! Thank you!" Sam chirped, running over to hug me._

_I laughed. "Thanks for the compliment, Puckette." _

"_Come on! Let's look at it!!" She pulled me into the house and made me look at every room. _

A loud knocking awoke me from my daydream. It was Sam tapping the window for the seat across me. I leaned over to unlock the door.

"Hey, Freddie." Sam said.

Normally, she would say something about me daydreaming or I should stop my slouch for my mother's sake.. But Sam wasn't normal. The whole situation wasn't normal.

"Hi, Sam. Sorry.. I was thinking."

"That's okay." Sam said as she climbed in the car.

Sam leaned her head back. She was exhausted. Dark lines beneath her eyes showed she hadn't slept in days, and nails were in odd positions. She had obviously been chewing on them. The skin around her nail had also been chewed, for it looked as if it was tearing.

I backed out of the gravel driveway and turned left towards the Seattle Hospital.

About 5 minuets down the road, Sam began to speak. "Freddie.. If I don't make it.."

_My heart stopped. _

I pulled the car into the shoulder of the road and turned to look at the blonde headed nineteen-year-old beside me.

"Sam. You will not die. You just-"

"Freddie! I have brain cancer! There is a huge possibility I will die!" Sam shouted.

"Don't say that."

"What?! The truth?" Sam shouted.

"Sam.. Please.. You can't die on me."

"Promise me one thing. If I don't make it.. _you'll _make it. You'll find some one.. And start a family.. And stay in school.." Sam began to sob.

I grabbed her hand. "No. Sam, you'll make it."

* * *

I stared at the painting. It was two little girls sitting on the beach with purple and pink shorts and white t-shirts. Ponies surrounded them.

I decided the two little girls were Carly and Sam. Sam was the one with purple shorts, and Carly with the pink.

"Samantha Puckette," The nurse called.

Hand in hand, Sam and I walked up to the nurse. The nurse directed us to Dr. Robert's office.

"Ah! Hello, Ms. Puckette and Mr. Benson! How's everything?" He asked pleasantly.

I gritted my teeth. "Just fine."

How's everything? Oh, nothing. Sam just has brain cancer and thinks she may die. Everything's great!

"Oh, well that's good! Have a seat!"

Sam and I sat in the two plastic, blue chairs in the office.

The office was painted a beige color.. With no pictures or painting. Just plain beige.

"Well.. We've looked at the tests. Sam, we found you at a good stage in brain cancer.." He handed us a brochure. "This is a brain cancer treatment center in Boston. They can cure you."

"I'll look into it.." Sam trailed off.

I was overjoyed. Sam was going to make it.

* * *

**So.. How was it? The next chapter will be longer.. Maybe even a little more exciting. **

**AND.. Are thing heating up between Freddie and Sam?? Hmm..**

**This story is dedicated to one of my dear friends, A survivor of brain cancer. I'm doing some research so I get this right. **

**R&R please. **

**P.S. Freddie is on winter break. I may add Christmas.. Who knows??**


End file.
